Remembrance
by White Truffle
Summary: Logan finds the peace he needed all this while. Logan/Jean. Reviews would be great!


A/N: I'm kind of upset that I don't see much Logan/Jean fanfics after DoFP. So here is another one. Reviews would be great!

Jean set her lab coat on the examination table, craning her neck to the sides to relieve the tired knots. John Legend's '_**All of me'**_ playing softly in the background to accompany her. She enjoyed working late in the lab. It gave her a reason to hide away from the world. She was in her element in the lab. She had given the mansion's residents their mandatory medical earlier. Her work station was neatly piled with tubes of blood samples from the students. She had just completed labelling them. Jean checked through the name list to see if she missed out anyone.

"Logan" she said half amused. Then she heard the lab door slide open. Using her telepathy, she effortlessly scanned her visitor. "I was beginning to think you didn't get my memo" she said without glancing up.

"Yeah. Well. I don't do well with needles" came the gruff reply. She of all people should know that. He remembered it clear as day; the first time he met her in the lab just as she was about to insert an IV into his arm. He wasn't sure if that had happened in this timeline.

"I promise I'll be gentle" Jean smiled, as though reading his mind. She patted the examination table, gesturing for him to sit. "How are you feeling?" she tore out a sterile IV from the packaging. The professor had told her about Logan. How he was not the man she once knew. The Logan sitting in front of her had memories of another time.

"Been better" he shrugged. Being this close to her made him uncomfortable. He had been trying to avoid her ever since he 'got back'. It was a little too much for him to absorb; having the woman he loved, who died twice, once he killed to save, standing in front of him. Breathing and talking and had no idea what he went through- what she put him through.

"There. All done. Wasn't so bad was it?" she patted his arm and plastered a band aid. Jean glanced up to see him looking at her, deep in thought. She knew he had been avoiding her the past weeks. She noticed how uncomfortable he was around her and how he would make a u-turn when ever he saw her. She took the plunge.

"Stop blaming yourself Logan…" she said quietly, sanitizing her hands after putting everything away.

"What?" he paused.

"Al Catraz.. Stop blaming yourself.. I was hurting people.." she smiled sadly. She remembered all of it. "You saved me. Like I know you would"

"Did the professor tell you all this?" he held her hand, and levelled with her so he could see her eyes. Her beautiful eyes held much pain and sadness.

"No.." she shook her head "The perks of getting killed a thousand times over and not staying dead" she chuckled at her dark humour. "Alkali lake..Al Catraz.. Its like I have all this memories that doesn't fit" she gestured with her hands "I remember everything. I feel everything" she whispered, touching her chest where Logan had stabbed her. "No one remembers except the professor. Not even Scott" somehow she found it funny. Vaporizing your boyfriend and he doesn't even remember a thing.

Logan reached out and pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her head "I'm sorry Jean. I had too. I would never hurt you". Much less kill her, which he did. And he regretted every waking second. He mourned for her. It felt like she took a chunk of him and left him hollow when she died in his arms.

"Logan. Stop. I asked you to show me mercy. I begged you to save me. And you gave me peace. You were my only hope when all I was darkness and pain". If Dark Phoenix were to resurface in the depths of her mind, she would expect Logan to do what he did. She wouldn't have it any other way. He was her saviour.

Logan kissed her forehead, surprised to feel his cheeks wet. He didn't' realized he had been crying. He stroked her hair and found comfort just staying like that. It felt as though the weight was lifted off his shoulders. He had his Jeannie back and made his peace with her. Life is good in this timeline. Time does heal all wounds.


End file.
